deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki’s page for it here ---- Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eleventh episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Ichigo Kurosaki from the anime/manga series, Bleach and Naruto Uzumaki from his eponymous anime/manga series, Naruto. Ichigo_Naruto_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Narutoigo.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link backgrounder (67).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Forshadowfromtier.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Ichigo VS Naruto (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest NU vs IK.jpg|Simbiothero V2 N vs I.jpg|Simbiothero Naruto VS Ichigo (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Death Battle!.png Description Bleach VS Naruto! The manga rivalry of these two has finally entered DEATH BATTLE! Where it will meet a decisive end, once and for all! The Quincy with Shinigami powers vs. The Ninja with Jinchūriki powers! Interlude Wiz: For over 10 years, these two have been fighting out in their respective manga and anime, however, today we are going to decide once and for all which of these two reigns supreme. Boomstick: Ichigo Kurosaki, The Most Badass Substitute Shinigami. Wiz: And Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ichigo Wiz: The world of Bleach is certainly normal when first looking at it, nothing overly special about it, but truth be told, spirits roamed Karakura Town, and no one knew that these were the souls of the deceased freely romaning the earth. Boomstick: All except for one teenager, who seemed to be one of the only people who could, no really, he'd even beat you up if you're being disrespectful to a resting place! Wiz: This young man with a kindness for the unpassed was only one person, Ichigo Kurosaki. Boomstick: Now where have I seen this guy before, black clothes, that voice... GOT IT, He's Adam Park! ' Wiz: In the dub, yes, but turns out, Ichigo has an inherit awareness of his spirtiual surroundings, which is why he's able to talk with all these spirits whereas no ordinary person can, and things were about to jump start when he found the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki in his bedroom. '''Boomstick: This chick showed up, in his bedroom, almost sounds like she's there for ''different reasons, but hey, Rukia basically used her sword, thrusted it inside Ichigo, and when he was finished, he was a fucking Soul Reaper! (Cue The Styx) Wiz: Having absorbed almost all of her power, Ichigo went from a normal teenager to a Substitute Soul Reaper, but even with the title of Substitute, Ichigo was powerful, so powerful in fact, his sword swings could cleave through Hollows with ease. Boomstick: Even other Soul Reapers had to watch their asses, otherwise Ichigo would sweep you aside, Ichigo's main weapon is the Zanpakutō named Zangetsu, these swords both represent the two sides of Ichigo, but metaphorically, and literally! Wiz: The first is his larger weapon, meant to represent his Hollow and Soul Reaper side of himself, as both of his parents had a connection to Hollows and Soul Reapers respectively. Boomstick: The second and shorter weapon, more like a knife, reflects the Quincy side of Ichigo, and together, these two blades make up Ichigo's main weapon, perfect for when you need to chop up your foes, or if you need to make a wicked sandwich! Wiz: A Soul Reaper's duty is to pass on the spirits of the dead onto the Soul Society, basically heaven. Boomstick: If this is what Heaven is supposed to look like, it sucks, because I can't sit in the clouds , have an infinite amount of beer and chill out with god himself, I don't think Soul Society is supposed to be heaven. Wiz: But regardless, The Soul Society is where a Soul Reaper refines and trains themsevles to become stronger, one aspect of their training is their Zanpakutōs, like all Zanpakutōs, each of them have two forms of power they can release, the Shikai and the Bankai, and during his time with his Pseudo powers, he could achieve both his Shikai and his Bankai. Boomstick: Buuuut, Ichigo lost them when he used his ultimate attack, the Final Getsuga Tenshō, WHICH SOUNDS AWESOME! But sadly we haven't seen him do it since the reconstruction of his sword. (Cue Sakkaku) Wiz: But for good reason, the infamous Sōsuke Aizen had achieved a level of power greater than any Soul Reaper, and he was nearing the likes of a Hollow, everytime someone almost killed him, he just kept getting back up. Boomstick: Like a true Saiyan! Aizen's regeneration made him nearly fucking invincible, he just kept fighting and winning every single damn time! Wiz: But when Ichigo showed up, he used all of his Soul Reaper's power and energy in one devastating attack that managed to take Aizen out of commission, luckily Aizen didn't kill many people. Boomstick: And thankfully Ichigo regained his powers before too long, and he was back at it, being a fucking badass as usual, becoming a True Soul Reaper, and releasing his True Shiaki. Wiz: Using one of his most famous techinques, the Getsuga Tenshō, a condensed slash made up of Ichigo's spiritual energy, these slashes are so powerful, they can cut through Mansions, Palaces and Buildings, at their peak, they can knock back and harm the likes of Yhwach. Boomstick: Is that his real name, i've seen someone cover for him during the war! Wiz: Yes, Yhwach is currently one of Ichigo's greatest threats, surpassing the likes of Aizen, and it will take something just as powerful as the Final Getsuga Tenshō if Ichigo manages to bring him down. (Cue Quincy's Craft) Boomstick: But even though he hasn't had his fated battle with Yhwach yet, Ichigo is still one hell of a badass, we're talking about a guy who crashes into a building as he lands and still surprises his opponents. Wiz: When fighting the likes of Sternritter P, Ichigo was punched through several buildings, and he got right back up and shrugged it off, and he managed to defeat the most powerful member of the Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer! Boomstick: He's fast enough to avoid a gun being fired when it's right on his head, and he's strong enough to grab and overwhelm Aizen and Juda, two extremely powerful anatagonists. Wiz: And he possesses one powerful Quincy ability, Blut Vene this defensive technique can be used to aid Ichigo against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound, only taking a small cut from Yhwach's Almighty weapon! Boomstick: Which comes in pretty handy considering Ichigo's approach to fighting, he's prefers my favourite approach to fighting! Rush in sword swinging, ask questions later! Wiz: However, Ichigo's strategy of going in head first into fights has landed him on the losing side of numerous battles, he's lost to Renji, Byakuya and Kenpachi Zaraki. Boomstick: He's honestly only still around because he's sheer willpower and desire to protect his friends keeps him going, and he really hasn't masted his True Soul Reapers powers yet, sooooo.... (Cue '''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc '''Number One]' )' Wiz: But we can't detract that from ichigo, he's one of the icons of anime and manga, and he's got enough fight in him to last him for a long time, so simple attack is going to bring Ichigo down, you better bring your best, or lose in the process Boomstick: His power's fucking insane, I like this guy! Wiz: You'd be damned right, considering he's one of the fines Soul Society has to offer, Ichigo's no ordinary Soul Reaper! Ichigo: ...If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate.' Naruto (Cue Naruto Main Theme) Wiz: The ninja world is certainly a world of many unique sights and different lands, however after many, many years of war, the 5 villages were formed, and they were all able to live in relative peace. Boomstick: Buuuuuuut things didn't stay peaceful for long, this dude was the leader of the village and he was fending off some serious opposition, but then this thing broke out of his wife and started attacking the shit out of the village. Wiz: However, Minato and Kushina delivered their only son before their untimely deaths, and after using their dying breaths to ensure their son's safety in the village, Naruto Uzumaki was alone... Boomstick: Young Naruto grew up without any of his parents and the unknown reality this nine-tailed Fox thing was living inside of him, which as we already know, isn't a good thing in childhood. Wiz: Growing up without his parents under the watchful eye of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Naruto was an outcast by other villagers, many people doubted he would get anywhere in his life, some only saying he's lucky because his father was the Hokage. Boomstick: However, Naruto was given a chance, and when some outsiders tried to steal some scroll, Naruto discovered his trademark technique, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, making hundreds of em' at a time! Wiz: The success of this mission proved to his superiors that Naruto was no ordinary young boy, and his was officially promoted to the ninja rank of Genin, where he would join Team 7, lead by Kakashi Hatake. Boomstick: Team 7 would go on many, many missions together, but during a mission to the Hidden Mist Village, Naruto was pushed to his lowest point, and awoken his Nine-Tails Chakra! Wiz: As Naruto continued to uncover the truth about Kurama, Naruto would discover he could unlock the seal placed on him and realise he was in fact a Jinchūriki, and Naruto was no different from Gaara or Killer B. Boomstick: Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra would take him a long way, allowing him to use extremely powerful jutsu and fight extremely long battles without using up all of it. Wiz: After losing his first battle with Sasuke, Naruto went the famed Sannin member Jiraiya who helped teach him to control this fearsome power he had only tapped into, going into Mount Myōboku to undergo new teachings. (Cue Naruto Shippūden Theme) Boomstick: Fast forward 2 years and Naruto had become a more refined ninja, he had started further developing his other trademark jutsu, the Rasengan, an energy ball of pure wind chakra! Wiz: Naruto took the Rasengan to it's fullest, mastering it as his father had created it as his own trademark eventually achieving the Rasenshuriken! However, Naruto was more than just using the same jutsu over and over, Naruto always carried weapons on him, including Kunai and Shurikens, which he kept hidden at all times. Boomstick: Remember how he spent 2 years with the Perv Sage? Turns out he taught him how to achieve the level of Sage Mode, Sage Mode is kidna like drawing the natural force energy from around them, letting him learn new techniques, and amp up his already awesome ones! Wiz: Sage Mode is a boost to many of Naruto's already well trained abilities, making him well above many of his allies, but that's not all Naruto could achieve, after finally acheiving synchronisation with Kurama, he was finally able to achieve the state of Kurama Mode, a transformation which allowed him to use Kurama's chakra to the fullest! Boomstick: Kurama Mode gave him an awesome cloak and was yet another boost to Naruto's strength, speed, durability and the power to actually manifest Kurama in a physical form, which came in quite handy. Wiz: Manifesting Kurama certainly a big challenge for Naruto at first, and intially Naruto had limits for how long he could remain in Kurama Mode, however, during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto would overcome these limits and have a nearly unstoppable transformation, which yielded it's own unique power. Boomstick: Naruto could take Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball... heh, and condense them into a Super Mini version and use it to deliever explosive results, he could also manifest arms from Kurama, which he could use to throw out a Rasenshuriken in mere seconds! (Cue Tragic) Wiz: However, when Madara Uchiha had become a Jinchūriki, Naruto had lost what made him so powerful, and he was destined to die. Boomstick: But thankfully this old dude showed up and decided to give his godlike Chakra to Naruto as a last resort for him to defeat Madara, and thankfully, Kurama had been sealed back inside Naruto, and he got back up quickly! Wiz: With Hagoromo's chakra, Naruto achieved his final transformation, The Six Paths Sage Mode, this mode allows Naruto to fly endlessly, have immunity to Madara's trump cards and manifest Truth-Seeking Balls, which are mallable, enabling him to stretch, condense or expand them at will, which can reportedly turn whatever it touches into dust, only those with Six Paths Chakra can avoid it. Boomstick: He also had one of his Dad's special Kunai, which allows him to teleport directly to it regardless of where Naruto is, however, Naruto was still kicking a lot of ass, he even managed to borrow chakra from the Four-Tails, Son Goku, to toss a single magma version of the Rasenshuriken to not only scorch Madara, but take down the massive Divine Tree! (CueWater Dragon) Wiz: Madara had achieved the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which left only Naruto and Sasuke as the ones who could fight Madara, Or so the world believed, when in actuality, this entire war and Infinite Tsukuyomi was the work of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, mother of Hagoromo, who was returned to life, and she wanted the world in her complete and utter control! Boomstick: With all this chick's power, Naruto was facing his most dangerous opponent yet, and she was something beyond Madara, it would take the combined effort of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito and Four Hokage to challenge her Wiz: But they were being overwhelmed, and it was going to take something big to bring down Kaguya for good, with Team 7 and Kaguya being the final battle, it would be a combined sealing that would finally see Kaguya's defeat, making the war seemignly over, and the defeat of Madara as well. Boomstick: But that wasn't the last of it either, Sasuke wanted to become Hokage, and Naruto was the only obstacle standing in his way, and so, with no one else in their way, Naruto and Sasuke took part in their final epic battle! Wiz: Even after loing all of his charka and battling for over a day without it, Naruto would lose his right arm as a result, but in turn earning a victory, but don't worry, Naruto was given an arm composed of the cells of Hashirama Senju, which not only got him a new arm, but also afforded him a healing factor. (Cue The Last) Boomstick: That's cool, how about the time Naruto was on the Moon? One day he and Hinata were in a tangle with Kaguya's known descendant, Toneri, they were having a battle on the moon, and then Toneri just punched the moon in half! Aand Naruto didn't go down from that attack! Wiz: Naruto's feats are many, but all are impressive, Naruto has defeated many foes, including Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Pain and other Paths, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kaguya, Toneri and numerous others. Boomstick: He's fast enough to keep up with Madara and Sasuke, ninjas known for having great foresight and reaction times thanks to their awesome Sharingans, he's tough enough to survive that moon cracking dude's attacks, and he's got enough stamina to last him an entire day, even without his chakra. Wiz: But despite this, he can only take so much punishment, Naruto has been defeated by Sasuke and when battling Momoishi, while he survived a re-directed Tailed Beast Bomb, he was defeated and taken captive by the attackers, and it's worth noting that Naruto often has to rely on his Shadow Clones or Kurama if he's in a tight spot Boomstick: Plus, his chakra has a well defined limit, while he can last a long damn while without his chakra, his most powerful techniques rely on how much chakra's he got left in his system, if he runs out, it's pure ninja fighting or nothing. Wiz: But these limits and weaknesses make Naruto a more relatable character, and above all, Naruto is inspiration to many of us, proving to us nothing is truly impossible and that you can be more than what people think about you. Boomstick: Naruto's definitely no ordinary ninja, and there's definitely a reason why he's so fucking badass! Naruto: I never give up... I never go back on my word... thats my ninja way. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for an ANIME DEATH BATTLE! ---- The earth had been crumbled, the already war-ton Great Ninja War Battlefield had been had been decimated, leaving only a massive crater in the earth, deep enough to go through the Earth's crust and into the Mantle, this event was not without it's consequences, the spiritual pressure of one individual was all but gone during the impact of this great catastrophe. Some may have called it a Natural Disaster from space, but only a select few individuals knew of the truth behind this event, the impact could be felt from entire villages away, this affected both sides, both the natural world, and the spiritual, knowing any trail of his presence would spell danger to anyone, Ichigo Kurosaki went in search of '''''Sōsuke Aizen, he had sensed a highly concentrated level of Reiatsu increasing over time, but as of late, Aizen's Reiatsu cannot be detected in the slightest. Ichigo arrived at the ruined arena, looking around, seeing nothing but destruction and no sign of Aizen, but he looked harder, and discovered a piece of Aizen's Zanpakutō, Ichigo picked it up and held it in his hand. Ichigo: Aizen... While on the other side of the ruined battlefield, Naruto Uzumaki ''' was in search of ''Madara Uchiha'', the one person who he knew could achieve becoming the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, but while he could sense immense chakra from this location, Madara was nowhere to be seen, while there was no indication of Madara's presence, the crater was convincing enough. Naruto: This is just like a Chibaku Tensei But even without Aizen or Madara, Naruto still detected a powerful energy from this are, Naruto looks over a great distance, and sees bright orange hair, in true anime style, an exaggerated talking bubble appears above Naruto's head, with Ichigo's focus, Naruto's head inside the talk bubble yells out. Naruto: HEY YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE! With that loud message coming his way, and the fact that he had somehow been seen, an anime sweatdrop appears on Ichigo's head. Ichigo: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now with a anime anger symbol on his head, Naruto rushes across the crater, and jumps in the air to avoid the diagonal descent of the impact zone, he lands a fair coupl yards from Ichigo, pointing his finger at the Shinigami. Naruto: You've got some nerve to tell me to mind my own business! Ichigo then starts getting irritated by him, he puts the piece of Aizen's sword somewhere safe and turns to this new opponent. Ichigo: Sorry, but if you don't stand aside, I'll have no choice but to force you! Naruto tightened his ninja headband, firmly allowing it to catch the sunlight and reflect it, Ichigo simultaneously holds his Zanpakutō at his ready. Naruto: Well then, I think you know how we'll settle this! Ichigo: Here comes the Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki! Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village's Defender, Naruto Uzumaki! '''FIGHT! (Cue Heaven-Shaking Event) Ichigo goes first, using his speed to close the distance between the two quickly, Naruto, while slower, is also closing the distance, Ichigo makes the first strike, swinging his Zanpakutō with great speed, Naruto manages to just barely see it coming, with a desperate attempt to evade, Naruto jsut barely gets by, the sword only scrapping Naruto's outfit, Naruto quickly jumps back Naruto: (to himself) He's fast, just as fast as Dad... With no time to catch his breath, it's back into the fight, Naruto puts his hands together, for his iconic jutsu. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Several clones of Naruto appear around him, all of them start going after Ichigo one at a time, Ichigo waits for them to come to him, and with well timed strikes, Ichigo cuts down all of the Naruto clones, but all of them go POOF! and vanish in a thin smoke cloud, as he continaully hits them all down, he is suddenly struck behind the head by Naruto, Ichigo lands aside, and shakes the dust off his outfit, three clones remain, all of them look seemingly indentical, but Ichigo knows to remain calm, he then performs a horizontal slash Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho! With just a single slash, dark spirtiual energy emits from Zangetsu, as Ichigo swings, the slash travels forward, ready to cut the three Narutos in half, however, they all jump simutaneously, they all then fall down one by one, the first two fail to hit their target, but the last does, and manages to get through to Ichigo, but Ichigo simply raises his sword and before the attack is completed, the clones dissipate, leaving only Naruto, who is hands on the blade, however, before Ichigo can swing Naruto off, Naruto uses the blade as momentum to jump himself into the air, Ichigo takes a step back and regains balanace, Naruto regains mobilty on the ground. Ichigo: Not bad, not bad. Naruto: You're pretty good yourself And without a moment passing the two were back at it, Naruto makes another shadow clone, but instead of sending it after Ichigo, it assists Naruto, waving it's hands around as if it were forming a sphere, Naruto keeping his two hand still, suddenly, energy starting forming in the space around their hands, the wind being used to create something Ichigo had not seen before. Naruto: Rasengan! With his Rasengan complete, Naruto rushes at Ichigo with the Rasengan in hand, however, Ichigo jumps aside to avoid it, and Naruto's Rasengan absolutely misses it's target, but Naruto's going to let him get away, Naruto keeps his Ransengan with him whilst on the move, following Ichigo, but before he can catch up the Rasengan dissipates, Naruto then reaches into his pocket, retreiving a kunai and tosses it at Ichigo, the kunai strikes the ground just near Ichigo, Ichigo holds his Zanpakutō forward, ready for another battle. Naruto decides to try a different approach, he creates more shadow clones, and a majority of them all pursue Ichigo, but instead of just being walking targets, some of them incorporate well timed acrobatics and one even uses another clone and spins it around before throwing it at Ichigo, which hits him, but doesn't affected him overly, instead, he shrugs it off and gets back up, and he keeps attacking the clones after him, without my effort, all the clones are effortlessly taken down, after all of these clones are gone, Ichigo looked around, seeing no other Naruto clones, or even Naruto himself, Ichigo kept his wits about him, he was preparing for a surprise attack from Naruto, then from behind was Naruto running at him, ready for an attack, but before he gets an attack, he is slashed by Ichigo! Ichigo: Finished. However Naruto went POOF! It wasn't Naruto at all! Just another Shadow Clone! "RASENGAN!" Ichigo looked up only to see one thing, Naruto with a Big Ball Rasengan, and it was right on him! Ichigo was hit by the charged up jutsu, the strike knocked Ichigo in the ground, crumbling it around him, Naruto jumps back, the rubble of the attack didn't keep Ichigo down, he simply stood up and brushed off what rubble was on him. Ichigo: Good one. (Cue Stand Up Be Strong) Ichigo then holds his sword with two hands, and with great strength, slashes diagonally."GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho fires from his blade, ready to take down his target, but Ichigo's not simply going to leave it there, he slashes another two times, firing three Getsuga Tensho's in quick succession, the attack comes as a surprise to Naruto, and after evading the first, gets knocked off his feat and knocked into the rubble of the crater, the slashes leaving cuts in the earth, Ichigo then dashes, levitating as he travels forward, Naruto gets back up, ready for Ichigo, Naruto throws a kunai at him, but Ichigo parries the kunai away with his sword. Ichigo closes the distance, ready for an overhead strike on Naruto, however, as he comes down with the blade, Naruto evades the blade, but as Ichigo turns around, he's met with a kick, knocking him back several feet, using his levitation to keep him afloat, he looks over at Naruto, something's changed, his aura is glowing white, his eyes are closed, and he's not looking upright. Naruto: Heh, you're pretty good Ichigo, you're good... Naruto's eyelids form an orange tint, and when he opens his eyes, his iris's have become orange, Naruto has entered Sage Mode! With his inner natural chakra at his ready, he doesn't move, but remains still, Ichigo then rushes in, ready to strike him, but Naruto's gotten faster, and he jumps up where he delivers a punch of greater strength than before, Ichigo still manages to remain afloat, but as he stands up to resume fighting, his nose is bloody, but Ichigo simply wipes the escaping blood from his nose. Ichigo: Let's do this!! Naruto and Ichigo have now come to realise they're both fighting someone worthy of their power, Ichigo has had his blood spilt, Naruto has accessed his Sage Mode, like he did with Pain, but neither are backing down, Ichigo starts continuing the fight, knowing Naruto is now stronger, he knows not to hold back, and start showing him his A game. Naruto: Right! Ichigo and Naruto continue their battle, Ichigo uses his levitation to keep high ground from Naruto, but Naruto's uses his Shadow Clones to get him airbone, and with one grab, Naruto pulls Ichigo down to ground level, however, Ichigo punches Naruto while they're falling and after kicking him off, slashes him across the chest with his sword, Naruto hits the ground harder than before, the blood from the slash escaping his body. Naruto slowly gets up, and looks Ichigo in the eyes with determination, his wound is healed! The cut in Naruto's shirt shows proves he was cut, but his wound is gone! Ichigo noticed this quickly. Ichigo: (to himself) He healed from my attack! Naruto's Sage Mode continued to build up the more he remained still, Ichigo continued his attack, this time, going into close and personal, slashing at numerous angles, hoping to get another good hit on Naruto, however, Naruto is reacting to all of his slashes and dodging and only being grazed, Naruto was on the defensive for a while, Ichigo's strikes were fast, but Naruto's reflexes and perception kept him aware and open, but finally Ichigo went for an overhead strike, Naruto's chance arrived, and with a well timed strike, flipped out a kunai and slashed it across Ichigo's neck, however, while the attack was successful, hardly any blood escaped, in fact, the wound was being stopped. Naruto: (to himself) He's healing! With healing factors identified, both of them are starting to realise they need to start bringing their best, or they're not going to win this fight. Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto forward. Naruto puts his right arm on him stomach. "ZANGETSU!" "KURAMA!" (Cue B13a) After a moment, Naruto and Ichigo stood on even ground, both of them looking at each other, their expressions now fired up with determination, Naruto now in his Nine Tails Chakra cloak and Ichigo's True Shikai released, his Zanpakuto now in two blades, Naruto and Ichigo say nothing and have one look at each other, and without a word, almost instantly, the two rush at intense speeds, Naruto makes the next strike, using a Kurama arm, he sommersaults as the arm whacks Ichigo, but Ichigo recovers in response, going for a double strike with his weapons, but Naruto evades and using a Kurama arm, manifests Tailed Beast Ball, rushing at Ichigo. Naruto: Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball! Naruto's Kurama arm strikes Ichigo, and raises him into the air, Naruto descends, and when he lands, the Tailed Beast Ball explodes, Ichigo near it's epicenter, Naruto doesn't turn back. (Guess cool guys really don't look at explosions) Ichigo manages to come out of the explosion just fine, only his outfit being slightly charred by the proximity of the Tailed Beast Ball, without skipping a beat, Ichigo picks up his dropped weapons and rushes back into the battle, managing to slash Naruto's arm twice, but the cuts heal quickly, and Naruto jumps back, Ichigo turns and holds his sword with two hands, Naruto's Kurama arm holds him up in place. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho launches forward, and Naruto throws his fully charged Rasenshuriken, the two projectiles meet at an even point, the two attacks refusing to budge, the darkness of Ichigo's attack, the light of Naruto's attack, it seemed for a moment there would be impasse, a deadlock between the two, however, there is a chink in one of the attacks, and it's Naruto's Rasenshuriken! The Getsuga Tensho manages to split the Rasenshuriken in two, and it was coming right for Naruto, luckily he evades, leaving another cut in the crater, the two halves of the Rasenshuriken also cut through the crater, Naruto knows he's going to have a difficult time with this opponent. Naruto continues on, he approaches Ichigo and uses his own strikes in sequence with Kurama arm strikes, Ichigo is knocked off his feet, onto the ground, Naruto jumps back, Naruto manifests Kurama, inside the Tailed Beasts mouth, he begins charging a much greater attack, it's size increasing gradually, Naruto takes aim at Ichigo, who's getting back up in time. Naruto: TAILED BEAST BALL! On that command Naruto and Kurama fire the Tailed Beast Ball at Ichigo, who manages to avoid the blast zone, but the force of the explosion briefly sends him airborne, he lands in a moment's notice. Kurama returns back and Naruto continues his assault, Ichigo realises he needs to close the distance, and fast, Ichigo uses his speed again to approach Naruto much faster than he can, with one slash he manages to slash Naruto's chest, and with his shorter knife blade, he goes for a lethal stab, but is met with Kurama's arm, which grabs Ichigo's arm, tightening it's grip, Ichigo refuses to release his Zanpakuto, the Kurama arm then pushes Ichigo back several yards as Naruto momentarily heals from the slash. (Cue Angelic Herald of Death) Naruto closes his eyes again, this time, the orange eyelids fade, however, when he opens them, they appear with a plus iris instead of a circular one, and Naruto's cloak changes once more, Naruto has tapped into his Six Paths Sage Mode! Armed with 10 Truth-Seeking Balls and a special Kunai held in his mouth, Naruto was truly ready. Ichigo went right for Naruto, ready to do a double slash across his chest, but Naruto flies into the air, well and truly above Ichigo, Ichigo is suddenly shocked to see him in the air, he wasn't levitating, he was actually flying! Naruto wasted no time, and created 8 Shadow Clones, all of them held up a Rasenshuriken! Naruto: SAGE ART... 9 unique Rasenshurikens formed, one of Magnetised Sand, one of Blue Fire, one of Water, one of Lava, one of Bubbling Acid, one of Scale Powder, one of Ink and Naruto's trademark Wind Rasenshuriken. Ichigo was not idle, and he had begun charging his own attack, his two Zanpakuto's were at the ready, Ichigo readied himself, gripping his two swords. Ichigo: GETSUGA... "Jūjishō!!!" "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!!!" Naruto and his 8 clones all throw their Rasenshuriken's simutaneously, downward towards Ichigo, and at the same time, Ichigo fires two Getsuga Tensho's which form an "X' pattern, doubling their effectiveness, the 9 Rasenshurikens and the Jujisho clash, making it a goddamn awesome sight to behold! Could these attacks even break?! Naruto and his clones land on the ground, the clones dissipate, the attack above them both finally managed to break through, however, only 4 of Naruto's attacks go through, Ichigo's able to dodge them in time, however, he's suddenly struck in the chest by another Kunai, Ichigo grabs the Kunai and as he throws it, but suddenly Naruto appears in the same spot as the Kunai, Ichigo doesn't hold back and thrusts both of his blades into Naruto's body, Naruto's Truth-Seeking Ball then closes in on Ichigo, however, Ichigo jumps back, freeing Naruto from his swords, Naruto falls on his knees, however, the Truth-Seeking Ball keeps Ichigo away, Naruto's wounds remain, but he manages to get back onto his feet, he then picks up his kunai and gives it a massive throw, Ichigo sees the kunai coming and moves to the side, Naruto then teleports to the kunai, and with one final attack, he morphs the Truth-Seeking Ball into a thin rod, and slashes directly to his side. Naruto goes silent, as Ichigo falls on the ground, his head rolling off his body, releasing his two Zanpakuto, Naruto's Truth-Seeking Ball return to it's ball shape, Naruto reluctantly looks over to his right, seeing Ichigo's body, Naruto then dismisses his cloak, returning to his normal attire, he then closes his eyes as his eyes return to normal. In a sign of respect, Naruto stands by Ichigo's body as he looks over the death of this powerful opponent, Conclusion (Cue Title Theme - Ninja Storm Revolution) Boomstick: Now, before you scroll down to the comments and start raging, please hear us out, alright? Wiz: This matchup is unbearably close, both Ichigo and Naruto have shown remarkable and similar showings of power, strength and durability, however, what really decides this match is the smaller details. Boomstick: Ichigo's best and prime advantage was his speed, making him a difficult opponent for Naruto, however, Naruto has fought fast opponents like Madara and Kaguya, as such a speed disadvantage won't have down for good. Wiz: Naruto had the advantage in experience, strength, endurance and versatilty, all of which outweigh the one advantage Ichigo possesses. Boomstick: Naruto's power is insane, he literally managed to fight with Kaguya and even other swordwielders like Sasuke, and should the worst happen, and the battle gets dragged out, Naruto's got enough fight in him to last him a day, need I bring up the Moon thing? Wiz: However, Naruto's Moon feat needs to be addressed, it's overestimated in that people believe Naruto easily defeats Ichigo in this regard, however the Moon that was punched belongs to the Naruto universe, and is actually a hollow moon, thus it has no core, therefore he does not have Moon level durability. Boomstick: Not as impressive as surviving a punch on our real moon but hey, it's good enough for me, finally, Ichigo's own preference to rush in first, while I admire that approach, it really doesn't help you win everytime. Wiz: Besides Ichigo is going to achieve his True Bankai in the near future, which will affect this matchup all together. Boomstick: Ichigo's new Bankai might bring him up to finally defeat Naruto, but for now, Naruto manages to narrowly take a win. Wiz: But at the end of the day, no transformation, feat or calculation can truly determine what Ichigo and Naruto means to everyone, they're both relatable protagonists who've faced trials and tribulations some of us even experience in our lives, and really, these two would work great alongisde each other Boomstick: It's one hell of a fight, but ultimately, Ichigo just didn't have his head in the right place. Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia * Special Thanks to Quincy King for providing research on Ichigo. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the second "Bleach vs. Naruto" themed Death Battle, the first is Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha. * Originally, this matchup was intended to be the Season Final, essentially making it a Bleach vs. Naruto Sandwich for Season One, however, the Season Finale was chosen to be Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X). ' Who would you be rooting for? Ichigo Naruto ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015